


Bedside Vigil

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Sodden Hill, Bedside Vigil, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, mother tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: After finding Yennefer after Sodden Hill, Tissaia de Vries refuses to leave her side as she waits for her to awaken.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bedside Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the badthingshappenbingo prompt of 'Bedside Vigil'.  
> Enjoy!

Billowing past her, gusts of ashy smoke choked her as she battled across the blood-soaked grass, each step sending rockets of pain shooting through her. Nausea ruled predominantly in her head as the stench of corpses and burnt flesh was unmistakable. Chesty coughs were drawn through the rectoress of Aretuza, as she used all of her willpower to continue moving and not give into her injuries.  
“Yennefer!” A strangled cry was pulled through her hoarse throat as the search for the younger sorceress continued. She wouldn’t allow the crushing of defeat to wash over her, determination coursing through her veins in replacement to the magic lost through dimeritium poisoning.

She knew she must continue on, hardly any other sorcerers remaining standing, with even fewer villagers, and those that could move were helping the survivors already found. That left only the brunette to continue the search, her guilt threatening to overwhelm her at any given moment. She couldn’t help but feel that this was her fault, after all she was the one that convinced Yennefer to fight with them, she thought dejectedly. 

Half an hour had passed and she was barely keeping upright as she stumbled over the damp grass, her body threatening to give into her injuries, and her only saving grace, she knew, was the gentle feeling through her body that she recognised as her magic gradually beginning to return.  
“Yennefer!” She once again tried, tears almost being drawn from her as the hopelessness of the situation weighed heavily on her shoulders.  
“Tissaia, where are you?” She heard come through mental telepathy, instantly recognising it as Yennefer. A small sob of relief emerged from her as she sank to her knees, adding to the destruction already caused to her torn and blood spattered dress. She had presumed that Yennefer was too injured to answer, having not received a response earlier when she had attempted the same method of communication.

An hour later, Tissaia had managed to get Yennefer through the door to the temporary medical room, the younger sorceress in her arms after having become unconscious once again from too strenuous use of magic, having teleported herself to the rectoress.  
“Tissaia?” Sabrina queried as she bustled around the room cramped with patients, having used her magic to repair her injuries.  
“She teleported to me, it’s magic exertion I think,” The rectoress’ voice came out as little more than a hoarse whisper as she staggered into the room, placing Yennefer’s battered body onto the first bed she could see, hardly stopping herself from collapsing once more as the weight was removed from her arms. Sabrina quickly headed to the duo as soon as she finished tending to Triss’ burns, assessing the situation.

“I’ll need to tend to some of her injuries before I try helping her regain magic, that’s probably holding back her recovery,”  
“I’d have tried myself but Fringilla used dimeritium on me,” Tissaia sighed heavily as she took a seat on a rickety chair she grabbed.  
“There’s another tent near here, I think they should be able to help you,” Sabrina informed her as she began to fuse her magic into the stab wound in Yennefer’s stomach.  
“I’m not leaving her,” Tissaia snapped, “It’s my fault she’s hurt, the least I can do is make sure I’m here when she awakens,”  
“You know she’d have joined the fight anyway, I imagine. She’d have probably done it just to add to pissing Stregobor off even more,” She offered as she finished repairing the wound.  
“Perhaps, but we don’t know that. She’s my responsibility, all of you are,” Tissaia responded, her voice slurred slightly in exhaustion.  
Sabrina remained silent as she continued to work, hoping it was enough to speed up her recovery of her magic.

“That’s all I can do for now, she should awaken soon,” Sabrina sighed, praying it would be okay, “I’ll be back to check on her in a bit. Though, as I’ve stated, you should get your injuries checked for in the other tent. I’d do it myself but I have no knowledge of demertium poisoning,”  
“And as I’ve stated, I’m not leaving her,” Sabrina gave a nod of defeat before moving onto other patients. Tissaia clasped Yennefer’s clammy hand in her own, the skin cold to touch after hours spent outside in the cold night.

“I’m so sorry, Yen,” Tissaia murmured, her eyes trained on the pale face before her, “For so many things. I wish I could have been of more help to you, even as far back as Aretuza,” A wry smile appeared on her lips, “I saw the potential in you the moment I saw you. Not many people stand up to me, yet you didn’t even hesitate. Even the day in Tor Lara, that was what confirmed my decision to let you go on to be an advisor. The majority of the others wouldn’t have had your courage to have the ability to be a good advisor that doesn’t bow to every need of the monarch,”  
“Singing my praises, Rectoress? How surprising,” Yennefer let a weak smile dance across her lips, her purple eyes winning the battle to flicker open.  
“You’re awake,” The brunette let out a sigh of relief.  
“That seems to be the case,” The younger sorceress tried to shift on the bed, but as she did so a loud groan of pain darted from her lips, “Fuck,”

“Sabrina, do you know where I can find pain relief potions?” She called across the room.  
“Yen, you’re awake,” Sabrina smiled, “I’m afraid we didn’t have the time to brew them and no one thought to bring any. We’ve just been using magic, do you want me to try to use the method?”  
“That’s alright, I think I’ve regained enough magic to be able to do it myself,” Tissaia replied before turning back to her former student.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you extending your recovery time just to help me through a small bit of pain,” Yennefer informed her.  
“Ever the martyr are we? You know as well as I do that it’s more than a small bit of pain, you’re much too stubborn to make that much noise unless it was almost agonising to move. Besides, it’s my fault you’re here in the first place, it’s the least I can do,”  
“Fine, but you really shouldn’t blame yourself, if anything this is Fringilla’s fault along with Nilfgaard, hell Stregobor deserves more of the blame than you do, this much carnage wouldn’t have happened if he’d just agreed to help us,”  
“I suppose,” Tissaia muttered unwillingly before placing her hands gently onto Yennefer’s forehead and allowing her magic to flow through her hands and into Yennefer’s blood. She could only hold out for around twenty more seconds before the fatigue became overwhelming, breaking her concentration.  
“Better?” Tissaia inquired.  
“Much. You should get some sleep, Tissaia. I’ll still be here when you wake up,” Yennefer answered, sending a glare at her former mentor when she went to protest.  
“You know you need sleep, you need to take care of yourself if you want a quick recovery,” Tissaia sighed, knowing she couldn’t argue with that statement, finally letting her eyes flicker shut, safe in the knowledge that Yennefer was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
